Together
by foundyourelf
Summary: The in between the story of Korra and Asami and the way they learned to be themselves while discovering their feelings, not knowing what they are. Own nothing
1. Korra 1

story

Korra and Asami

together

ch 1

Korra was happy, she has broken from her mold that was forced upon her as a child.

She had pushed the last 2 players into the water from the platform with a splash she heard the final bell ring. Overcome with pride and happiness the feeling she has never felt and couldn't understand quite yet all she wanted was to see her team, but they were in the water still swimming to the platform, she stood alone while the announcer screamed out the exact way Korra had won the match. Korra lived it she didn't need or understand why anyone in the arena needed some man with an overbearing voice to state the obvious but she smiled and waved all the same as she jogged off to find the boys in the water.

With that her team was into the semifinals of the pro bending tournament, Korra let slip out and uncontrollable smile as happiness controlled her movements as she rounded the corner to the teams change room then 'smack' she was on the floor.

As she grabbed the hand of the person offering help she promised herself not to lead with her head so often,

"ow, sorry," she managed

"no problem Avatar..." is all she heard the person say as she struggled to focus.

It wasn't dark but the tiredness of her body took over and she leaned hard on the stranger and they helped her to her feet, when their bodies came to a hold against each other Korra lost her breath.

"Hope I didn't hurt yo….?" Korra begin to say when she finally blacked out with a smile and fell into the strangers arms again feeling the strangest feeling that she couldn't quite place and not sure she had ever felt that before.

Waking up in the locker room with her teammates looking over her worried as Kya held glowing water over her muscles,

"I'm ok" she starts to get up.

With a strong but loving hand Kya pushes her back down,

"No Korra, Five more minutes ok?"

She looks over at the waterbender and understands that maybe she should listen to the older healer watching Kya's eyes focus more seriously than she's seen I a long while.

"Ok Kya, thanks for being our medic tonight, I hope the boys weren't to banged up."

"They are ok, Bolin got a nasty blow to the shoulder but I heeled that before she brought you in, honestly I think it's just their ego that is bruised when they knocked heads before they hit the water and while I'm good I can't heal that" Kya said with a smile

Korra smiled.

"She brought me in?" Korra smiled again, not knowing why or even who this mystery_ she_ is.

Kya smiled hushing Korra back to sleep so she could heal the broken body before her.

Korra woke next with her team the Fire Ferrets, they would be playing in the finals next weekend. She began to smile as she sat up looking at the boys she has made such a fierce connection with in such little time.

"So, where you guys go?" she said with a grin

"Well you know, it's been tough carrying your weight through the first few rounds Bolin decided it was your turn to get beat up" Mako said with a hesitant stare not looking Korra in the eyes.

"Hey, don't drag me into this. I got whacked so hard I felt my shoulder pop, thank fuck Korra got Kya to help us out or I'll still be sore" he gave a cheesy grin to Korra which immediately made her feel warm in her chest.

"If you weren't so worried about me maybe you wouldn't have got wacked by that disk Mako" Bolin said as he tackled his brother to the ground.

Korra laughed about to dog pile and jump on the brothers when a knock came on their change room door.

Korra couldn't believe her eyes when Mako introduced his new girlfriend to the team, she was in shock, not because the boy she had been not so quietly crushing over destroyed her hopes in one small second, but because the girl was crazy beautiful, slim but strong, curves that made every woman jealous of her body, long black hair that graced past her shoulders and eyes a that seemed to pierce Korra's spirt not quite green but not brown she would need a closer look before she would decide.

It took Korra a moment to get back her senses, to overlook the fact that she was drawn to this girl, that her first thought was how red her lips where, how good she looked in jeans and a leather jacket, this stranger looked so familiar, but Korra had no idea why, she felt a desire to fall into her arms but that feeling scared her not knowing where it came from, she stumbled into Bolin and regained her sense.

"Hey Asami"

Bolin yelps, as Korra hits her forehead into his chest accidentally.

"HI Bolin, well done tonight, you where awesome out there. Mako would have struggled without you and Korra backing him up tonight"

Asami says giving a slight smile in Korras direction.

"Hey!" Mako says almost hurt but knowing his girlfriend is right

"Well Mako has got us thru much harder rounds then that on his own before, that was nothing" Korra says defiantly

"Mako, are you going introduce me to you new bodyguard?" Asami says with a smile

"Korra's the Avatar" Bolin yelps up before Korra has a chance to hit back at this new girl's quick remark.

"Yes I know Bolin" Asami says as her red lip curve up to a sly smile.

Korra was taken back accidently making contact into Asami's eyes, a jolt hit her back into reality.

"So you think you can afford to take both me and Bolin out to dinner?" Korra said with a cheesy grin knowing how much they could eat.

"I'll think I can manage this once" Asami says with another sly smile which made Korra smile uncontrollably before she forced her face into a frown and replied.

"Narrok's 15min."


	2. Asami 1

Ch2

A week later Asami was up in her personal box brought by her family's company the biggest tech and moto company in Republic City, watching her new boyfriends team play the Wolfbats in the grand finale, while she watched pro bending before this year she found a new love for the sport and she found herself riding every blow the Future Industries Fire Ferrets took and gave.

"Do you think Mako will take this tiebreaker Asami?" her assistant and best friend asked

"No, I think Korra will want to punch Thano herself Lee" Asami said not taking her eyes off the Fire Ferrets while they were still huddled together.

"Avatar Korra you mean? Surely you back Mako he is clearly the best pro bender in the team." Lee says confused as her boss is stunningly still,

"Fire Ferrets have won the toss and choose the water element" the announcer says over the speakers

Asami can't help but lean back and smirk at her friend, as Korra dodges Thano first attack she hits him with a one Two punch and he is knocked from the platform.

"Yeah Mako is good" Asami says to Lee

_Not as good as Korra _she thinks in her own mind.

The final round begins

And Asami can see ice forming on Bolin's foot a clear look of surprise came across his face as the fire bender on the Wolfbats hits him square in the chest and he rolls into the water.

"Did you see that?" Asami crys out to Lee

"I think the Wolfbats are cheating, there's no way the referee didn't see that ice." Lee says with a frown.

Mako rolls to the side and is hit by an earth benders disc and push back into the second zone, Asami sees Lee gasp but she could not take her eyes off the girl dancing a dogging as all three Wolfbat players where focusing their attacks on her.

"She's really good at this" Asami lets out under her breath

"Asami you think Mako is ok, he's not getting up?" Lee says as she grabs Asami by the shoulder

Asami dragged her eyes to look towards the back of the platform and finally saw her boyfriend slowly get up and slam his body back down to avoid the shot of water Thano sent his way.

"Did that water look weird to you Lee?" Asami looks with concerned eyes.

Then whack, a disc bounces off Korra leg and hits Mako in the side and he tumbles into the water. Korra loss her concentration and she turns to see if Mako is ok.

"Hey, pay attention" Asami cries out

Korra turns just in time to doge a blast of flame, shocked by her outburst Asami sits back down and takes her drink to her mouth to try and regather herself.

"They are defiantly cheating; this match should be called off" Lee says with a frown

Smack, Korra gets a water blast into the face that must have had rocks in it because her face mask was cracked when she got up for a split second before the firebender shot her into the water.

"Fuck" is all Asami could let out not knowing why she was so worried about that girl and why her brain didn't even click to see if Mako was out the water and ok.

Blue lights around the arena spark out the corner of her eye then,

Bang!

The Equallist flags cover the dome and Asami saw the airship blast a hole in the roof and everything was on fire. Lee grabs Asami's arm and drags her out the box and away from the danger before Asami could even realise what is happening. She pulled back to go and look but Lee had a surprising grip on her arm.

"Asami I'm getting you out of here, now"

"Fine" she knew she couldn't argue; Lee was much stronger than her small frame suggests and they both run out of the arena to safety.


	3. Korra 2

Ch 3

Korra was drained, after her stupid fight she still felt exactly how she always felt, totally useless, she sat in the gutter somewhere in Republic City not completely sure where or when she was.

She sat back and look toward the street light, focusing on the bright light she gasps.

"No, not now fuck not now" she sees a bright light take over her vision and falls back into the past.

6 years ago.

_Korra sits at the table at Narook's with Bolin, Naga out the front sleeping next to the food the manager gave her, Korra and Bolin where regulars here. It was one of her favourites in this big city it reminded her of home back south._

"_You think there coming Korra?" Bolin says quietly slightly upset that his brother might have ditched him again._

"_No Bolin, he wouldn't do that to us again" silently wondering if her crush would leave her waiting again_

"_He's been a bit distracted lately, don't you think? Asami has really changed him don't you think?" Bolin says looking at Korra _

"_yeah maybe" _

_Korra thinks that there was nothing wrong with Mako other than he was with the wrong girl. She felt a ping in her gut as she realised Bolin was actually nervous his brother was going to stand them up again._

"_Don't worry Bo, he'll been here soon. I have a feeling Asami will make sure he doesn't ditch us again" _

_Korra had no idea why she added the part about Asami but she felt a rush thinking about the tall woman walking thru the door at any moment._

_Bolin turns and smiles at the door, Naga has tackled a women and forced her body into the front window, Korra is shocked as it was completely out of character from her polar bear dog to attack anyone, yet alone show some random so much affection._

_They rush outside, Bolin takes Mako into a big hug and Mako lets slip a small smile, while Korra tackles Naga off the women._

"_It's ok, she didn't hurt me" a soft voice says behind Korra_

"_I'm sorry she has never done anything like that before, I'm not sure what got into her. Are you ohhhh"_

_Korra turns around and head-butts the girl._

"_Shit sorry" _

_Korra starts to say as she falls to floor she has to stop leading with her head, she feels like she has already told herself that, maybe she should write it down, a smile creeps on her lips as she remembers the last time this happened _

"_We should probably stop meeting like this, one of us might get some permanent damage soon"_

_Korra feels a ping in her chest she looks up seeing the imitating women stare down at her offering her hand._

"_There is only so many times I can carry you" the women says with a sly smile creeps across her face._

Korra is blasted back into the present, well she knows it's the present because the hard floor and hard light above her head. Why does she keep slipping back into the past, hasn't she already had enough pain, why does she have to relieve it again?

She stagers to her feet and begins to try to find a way to hide her past off to her next fight. 


	4. Asami 2

Ch 4

Asami was tired,

She knew she couldn't stop.

Her workers trusted her to take control of the company, while many people in Republic City mumbled that a little spoilt girl couldn't control one of the biggest tech and auto companies in the world.

Asami knew she would blast everyone's prediction of the girl they formed in their heads.

With that resolve Asami knew much more than her board she couldn't hold back the smile that found her way to her face.

By no reason should it be there, the man in her board meeting was in the middle of chastising and belittling all that Asami had done over the past 6 years to keep the company afloat, but the CEO kept her smile.

Looking down at her watch, _hmmm, four minutes 40 seconds, why isn't he getting braver._

Khan the soon to be ex head of marketing seems to be getting more into his rant as he looks at the other board members, _does he think he is influencing them? Surely not._

"I think we have had enough of this Khan" a stern voice cuts him silent

Asami glances across the table as her friend Lee head of security speaking. That's weird, she thinks as Lee never speaks up in these meetings, she hates me for making her come to I always have to take her out for a drink even though it is her job.

"I didn't come to this meeting to listen to you talk in that high pitch man child voice for the better half of what feels like an hour"

She points at the wall.

"But hell Khan it's only been five minutes."

A sinker makes its way around the group, _god we are meant to be adults._

"I think we can all agree that none of us are on your side here, you have by most the easiest job out of all of us here. All you have to do is market product that sell themselves because that women over there, has ten times the mental capacity then you, why she even bothers to hire you is beyond me.."

"Ok then"

Asami speaks up before Lee could go on and waste another 10 minutes of this meeting that should have ended _ergh_ forty minutes ago.

The reason she hired Khan was so Asami could delegate the business side of her company and have some more time to focus on inventing, so far she hasn't had time to breathe let along finish a thought of something new.

"Khan I have been more then….. understanding; of what you are trying to get across, but it seems I have made a mistake. Does anyone here believe what this man has been saying? Has he sold you on anything?"

All the other eight people look at Asami and shake their heads.

"There you have it Khan, how can I employ a head of marketing that can't even sell his own ideas to these intelligent people?"

He goes to stand and stutters out a few letters before Asami cuts him off

"Khan your employment here at Future Industries has been terminated effective immediately"

The man walks over to Asami and swings his fist.

Asami doges under his attack and grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, feeling a crack as the bone pops out the shoulder joint, he yelps and Lee jumps over the table.

"Boss let go now, I got this" Lee whispers in the CEO's ear

She looks up and struggles to let herself go of this ignorant man's arm just a little more pressure and she can break his arm,

"Asami!" Lee speaks a little louder seeing the frown on her bosses face.

Asami releases the man and quickly settles her smile while turning to the other members of the board, all clearly in shock.

"While I won't be pressing charges, you can expect to be hearing from my legal team Mr Khan, right Mr Gil?"

"Of course Miss Sato, it will be dealt with by tomorrow" Gill says glaring at the man on the floor.

"Miss Lee may you please hastily escort Mr Khan out my building" the CEO says smiling while looking at her friend directly in the eyes.

"Yes ma'am" Lee says letting a smirk creep on her face as she turns to the door.

"Let's call it a night" the CEO states as she picks up her papers and walks out the office.

A few hours later Asami walks into the bar and spots her friends in a booth or their usual hang out,

"Hey girl! Heard you had another rough one" Bolin wraps his arms around the girl and lifts her up in a massive hug.

"Nothing my head of security couldn't handle" says replies winking at Lee

"You haven't had to use our code words at work in so long I almost forgot that one, almost" with a wink.

"Why do I think I don't want to know what you two are talking about" Mako interrupts as he takes a big sip of his beer and bangs the empty glass on the table

"But tell me anyway" he says intrigued

"Well after Asami and I got drinking one night, we decided that we should use some code words around the office, so we could tell each other what we were really thinking, without people getting suspicious"

"Lee here came up with most of them" as she sits down next to her friend.

"But the Boss here vetoed a few, she has no sense of imagination with these things" Lee nudges Asami in her side.

"FuckTruck is not a word I could ever work into normal conversation Lee" putting her arms up

"yeah maybe, but it's something I would remember easy enough" Lee giggles

"Guys hurry up and tell us, Mako gets even more broody when his glass is empty for too long" Bolin grabs his big bother.

"Well an ex-employee took a swing at me today and I told Lee here to _hastily_ escort him from the building" The CEO leans back in her chair almost defeated.

"Someone tried to hit you? Who was he I'll put it in my report" Mako bursts out

"Shhhh Mako the girls can clearly look after themselves, let them tell us the interesting part" Bolin waves his hand at his brother as he puts his elbows on the table and leans in.

"Well when Asami tells me to hastily escort someone out it means maybe a little rougher then I would usually" Lee chimes in with a chuckle

"What? Asami is that true?" Mako surprised by his ex-girlfriend

"Yes" The CEO states flatly

"It took me a few seconds to remember, you haven't used that one since that Cabbage Corp guy tried to feel you up on that site tour. Don't worry Mako he got very hastily taken from the building" Lee says as she hits Mako on his shoulder making his mouth finally close.

"I'll buy the next round; common Bolin help me carry the girl's drinks" Mako gets up suddenly.

"I think we broke him boss… Asami?"

Lee looks at her friend and notices the faraway look on her face, what is she thinking about.

_I wonder where she is, why hasn't she written me back yet? _

_Did I really just try a break that stupid man's arm, he wasn't a threat I could have just dodged why did I grab him, Lee was there, did she notice what I was doing, of course she noticed. What's happening to me why am I so angry all the time?_

_I need to get more time to myself and my projects and find another head of marketing, fuck Lee was right it's really not that hard to sell top of the line top of the industry products why can't I just find one normal marking head._

_Another letter from my dad waiting for me at home, why can't it be from Korra id open it if it was from her, even if it just said three words._

_It's been to long I need Korra_

_Wait did I hear my name?_

"Nah he just needs a drink, also I think I owe you a couple" Asami finally answers her friend

"Letting me rough up that dipshit was enough, you alright?"

"I mean for before, what you said defending me in front of the board, not like you to speak up in these things I almost thought you were paying attention"

"Where you actually listening to the guy Asami? he said some pretty bullshit rude things. Called all your work for the city child's play, called you an idiot for donating your years pay to the people recovering from the attacks. Attacked your relationship with your dad, your relationship with the Avatar"

"He said something about Korra?"

"I knew you weren't listening" Lee slinks her arm around her Boss and pulls her in for a hug.


	5. Korra 3

Ch 5

_Fuck what have I done._

Korra looks at the group surrounding her.

_Its ok my friends will back me up we can take them..wait,_

Korra realise that she is alone, her memories have made her mind fuzzy, she isn't facing Hiroshi in his underground work shop, she is in the underground club of the earth kingdom.

"Shit, look guys I'm sorry but let's call it even and we can walk away right? Korra says with a small smile tryng to defuse her mistake.

"You can't spend the whole night at the bar begging for a man to take you home then smack my friend when he comes to try and save you from your miserable life and expect us to forgive you?"

The black haired man took a step closer to the tan women.

"I can say no to anyone I want" Korra says with a bark.

Knowing exactly what he meant but all she wanted was a night alone to try and gather herself, maybe she couldn't get what she needed in the back streets of the Earth kingdom. But here tonight she steadied herself with a breath.

_I can't stay here anymore._

_I need to leave, let her move and find someone better than me…. Maybe Mako, he will always look after her._

"Korra I have a fight set up with the best fighter in earth clan, she is saying some smack about you, do you want to accept her challenge? The man snaps Korra back to the present.

"I can handle any of your friends" Korra says gathering herself looking for the girl

"Ok then… this should be good." The man says with a cheesy grin

"Tomorrow, you set it up" Korra turns her back and walks away. Knowing she needs to prove herself to both these people and herself.

_What have I done, why did I do this, it's so stupid._

SLAP,

Korra cheek stings, this girl is playing with her.

Korra gathered herself off the mat and looks up at this girl.

Clearly stronger then herself, the girl's shoulders where pulled back and Korra could see the muscles of the girl's arms tighten when she shows off to the small crowd gathered.

The broken Avatar stands and lifts her hands to her face.

"I expected more of a punch from someone that trained from a Beifong" she say's taunting her opponent

"Suyin taught me better then to beat up the weak and pathetic"

Korra had had enough, she needed to end this fight, she pushed hard and threw some wild punches at the girl, she blocked them all with no problem. Korra even caught the women smirking at her as she blocked shot after shot.

_If only I could bend, I could knock this bitch on her back _

_Wait… _

_Why do I want this want this woman on her back?_

Whack!

Korra hits the floor, on her knees; she tries to stand but the women grab her chin and raises her eyes to meet her own eyes,

"Nice try Avatar, this was fun."

The women bring's Korra up to her feet still hanging on to her face,

"If you want to continue this later, maybe with less people looking" she nods to the crowd and stares into Korra's eyes

"I'm keen" The earth women leans in and kisses the surprised water tribe woman.

_Why does this keeping happening to me. _

The earth women forced her against the door, the motel is cheap, 1 bed 1 bath. The women started kissing her, hard, forces the south women back.

_Fuck I shouldn't be doing this; I don't want to hurt her. _

_Wait why would it be hurting her, you never told her how you felt you just left, fuck why did you leave?_

She takes the earth woman into her arms and the women pushes her on to the bed, she sees the desire in the woman's eye's as she stands in front of her.

_You don't want to do this, you love her. Stop yourself, walk away. _

_No, she doesn't want you, you're only friends,_

_Asami doesn't love you like that._

Looking up at the impressive woman above she feels her on top of her, kissing her feeling her hands over her body its nice.

_She sees Asami's face, green eyes that pierce her soul, black hair and her lips, always smiling at her looking so good, she felt a pull. No…. Stop thinking about her_

Korra stops and pulls herself up onto her elbows, looking into the woman's face trying to pull herself back into this moment, hoping to get a few hours of peace from the pain in her head. She feels the strong earth women place her fingers in her hair and drags her back into her lips.

Korra can feel herself letting go, she leans into the kiss taking the strong woman into her embrace. The Avatar spins and forces the girl on top laying beneath her now.

"Hell girl, if you showed me those moves before I might have let you win" a joking tone comes from the woman.

Korra can feel the earths women's hands over her back scraping to bring their body's closer, half feeling to nails scratch marks down her back they lead to her ass.

She looks at the women beneath her she can see green eyes, black hair.

"Asa…"

A soft voice slips out of the Avatars mouth, she catches it before it falls onto the other women's ears,

_Fuck this isn't her Korra why are you doing this. Do you want to?_

Just as the thought finishes in her head the stronger women sits them up and slowly pushes Korra backwards.

"Look I don't fuck around, I want you, it's clear you want me. That's all it needs to be right now I'm cool with that are you?"

Shocked by the dominating women's tone her body takes control and drags the girl back on top of her.

Korra wakes with a shock.

Electricity was pulsing thru her like the equalist gloves where attached right over her heart, she groans as she looks around her surroundings.

_Where the fuck am I_

She notices she naked then she sees she is not alone, there another body in the bed.

_Shit_

I need to leave now; this was a mistake. She gets up to find her clothes, thankful that the woman is a deep sleeper, Korra blushes knowing exactly why she knew the woman wouldn't wake up.

She closes the door to the room moves across the walk way 5 rooms down and opens the door, she has been staying in this shitty motel for the past 3 weeks, but she didn't want that women to know that.

She undresses and gets into the shower feeling the warmish water against her skin she slams her hand into the wall.

_Why did I do that again?_

Korra puts her face under the water hoping to forget the night before.

_No, not again, I can't do this anymore, please._

She feels herself slipping into the past.

5 years ago

_She is sat across from the CEO at air temple island, they both are incredible uncomfortable, neither can meet each other eyes after five minutes,_

_Korra breaks the tension._

"_It's fine Asami, we didn't work, you can date Mako. There are no hard feelings I promise." _

_Asami stops midway from bringing her tea to her lips, almost looking sad but Korra wasn't sure why the girl was sad she was giving her permission for her to do what she wants._

"_I don't want to date Mako Korra, we are friends." The green eyes finally pin the Avatars blue ones and they lock._

"_I mean we are all friends" the green eye girl brakes the gaze looking directly into her cup_

_Korra can't help but reach out with her hand and place it over the girl's own hand on the cup. _

_They both jerk away from the contact of skin._

"_Sorry" the blue eye girl says quickly "It's just with all this bad Spirt world problems, I'm finding it hard to keep my mind in this world."_

"_I understand, but you can talk to me Korra, I may not know as much as Tenzin about this stuff but I can always listen and I promise to always be there for you." The green eyed girl is suddenly back interested what is in her cup not being able to look up._


	6. notes

Witters note:

This is my first time writing, fell in love with the story of the charterers but felt like the OG writers held back due to usual shit.

Went to FanFIc to live the story's and finally felt I maybe could contribute.

Hopefully I can help all the people like me feel the joy I got myself from reading everyone's stories.

Reviews would be good as I feel this story inside me is quite long.

But help to get over the usual hurdles would be appreciated, Spirits know I would hate to be like a cliché.

Love.


	7. Asami 3

Ch 6

"Just a few letters today" Pho places the paper in front of her boss,

"I think you might be interested in one of them, it's from the South Pole." The man grins as he turns and leaves hearing an inhale from the silent women.

The door closes of her office and Asami looks at her mail, Pho has placed the letter on top over the important company mail. One of them has to be the reply from the President on the big city project, but that didn't matter.

_Omg she finally replied, I miss her, can she finally want to talk to me? Pho, how does he know that this means so much to me did I tell him?_

_Dammit Asami you haven't been that secret with your feelings but she's not here its not going to happen, fuck she might not even like you in that way._

_Fuck just open the letter.._

Dear Asami,

I hope this letter gets to you before the day, but you never know with the mail here.

I have gotten all your letters and thank you, I'm sorry I haven't replied before but, I'm just not feeling myself.

But I will try be better at replying to you.

Anyway.

Wanted to say Happy Birthday, I hope the boys take you out and have fun. I miss you guys so much. I got you a present but not sure how to get it to you, rather give it to you myself but you know.

Sorry

I hope to be back to see you soon.

From,

Korra

The CEO sits back in her chair and re reads the letter again, finally putting it down and looks up to the ceiling.

_Why Korra? Why are you not here?_

"Pho!" She calls out so her assistant can hear

"yes miss?" the man pokes his head into the office.

"What is the date today?"

"it's the 16th Miss" the man says as he understands the situation and starts to smile

"I guess you didn't notice the flowers or cards this morning" he points to the coffee table near the couch.

"Happy Birthday Miss" Pho smiles and closes the door leaving his boss a little stunned and gives her the room

The door clicks closed, she sits down in her chair behind the desk and lets out a breath.

_Have I really forgotten my own birthday?_

Asami stands out the chair after a few minutes and calls her assistant back into to the office.

"Can you please ask Lee to meet me in my office in 20 minutes?"

"Of course miss" the man says grabbing his phone.

_Have I been trying so hard to forget her that I forgot to much? Hell I miss her so much, can I go to the south pole? _

Asami sits back into her chair staring out her window in her office, she can see the city, the sun is just about to set, she lets herself fall into one of her memory's she promised not to go to till Korra came back.

_Fuck.. _

The black haired CEO leans back in her chair.

I smirk crosses her lips, as Lee barges into her office without knocking.

"Lee I know we are friends but you still have to knock before coming into my office" Asami gathers herself

"Alright" Lee holds on hand up in surrender. Asami notices the other hand clenched behind her back, "But I assumed you finally realised that it's your birthday annnnnnnd I was under strict instructions to give this to you from that elusive Avatar herself!" the women say's with a chuckle.

Lee spins away from her boss's desperate lunge towards her.

"Give it to me or your fired" the desperate woman says trying to hide her emotions.

"Sorry boss but how can I ever go against the wishes of the all mighty bender from the Southern water tribe" she bows keeping an eye on her friends face suddenly fall.

_She sent my present to Lee, why would she do that?, she told me she couldn't even respond to me how did she even know how to get a parcel to Lee? _

_You idiot we are the same address Future industries tower, she just need to add a different name._

Quickly Lee grabs her friends hand.

"She asked me to take you out to have fun and only give you the present at the end of the night…. After I deemed fit that you enjoyed yourself enough to relax from work"

Asami smiles.

_How does she always know what I need, she not even here?_

"Ok, but only if you promise, that you are dragging more victims into your benevolent plans?" that gains an evil smirk from her head of security.

"Oh don't worry, they know what they are getting into, and they can't wait"

The CEO is dragged off waving to her smiling assistant.

"Thank spirts she is finally taking a break".

"I got her boys!" Lee drags her boss across the bar to the reserved both they were sitting in.

"I had faith in you, although my girlfriend did worry since she has been stood up by said birthday girl more than once in the past fortnight" Bolin gives her an ice glare…

"But I forgive her cos she old now" the Buff man grabs Asami in a big bear hug.

"Thanks Bo" she lets the rest of the word go not being able to come out yet as she lets the overpowering man's embrace take her over,

_his hugs are a lot like Korra's_.

Stop Asami, as she finally feels her feet hit the floor again. "Where is your girlfriend I think I owe her an apology and maybe a few drinks"

"She's over with my grumpy brother," he lowers his voice, "they are both a little grumpy at you, sorry" he gives her a half smile.

"Its ok Bo"

_They have a reason to hate me, dam Asami why did you let yourself be such a shit friend, they are your family now, do you have to push them away when they try so hard, look at them, they are just as exhausted as you._

"Asami? You there?" Lee shakes her shoulder.

"Yep, I'll go to the bar, you go tell you lovers that I'm here and I bring offerings in peace, see you in a second"

"Lovers?" Lee questions her friend as she watches her leave and walk to the bar.

"So before you tell us tough girl, I want you to know what's ridding on your power" Lee lets herself be wrap buy some arms that seem familiar.

"Yeah?" she breathes out letting the man lean in even more,

"We has a house bet going on your influence.. My brother has no doubt on your dominance and make her show up, his girlfriend, is less then convinced. There is a dinner promised on the outcome." The man leans in and kisses the girl on the neck. "I was leaning to believe that we have lost her, knowing how stubborn she is without Korra, but it seems I own Bolin some food"

"You should know better to bet against me you dick" the women elbow's the man in the stomach lightly but hard enough to get him to cough taking a step back. She catches him and grabs his neck and brings him back into a deep kiss.

She steps back and leaves the man with a wanting look in his eyes, takes a few quick steps and slides into the booth.

"Hey Opal, so I hear you placed a bet on my abilities" she gives the brunette a nudge with her elbow.

"I knew Mako couldn't keep his mouth shut" she throws one of her fries at the blank minded man walking towards her.

"Hey what was that for?" he yelps

"For breaking the house code you pussy, literally five seconds and she got it out of you" she winks and Lee

"Yeah she um…. Forced me, you know" he looks down at his empty glass, "I'll go get us more drinks to apologise.

"No problem Mako, I've got the apologies drinks right here, and maybe even set up a 'I'm sorry TAB'…. on me" the black hair girl bangs the drinks onto the table with Bolin right behind her with the four shots.

Mako sits back down looking at the green eyes seeming to lock onto all of them at the same time,

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that I have been busy, fuck no" she takes a shot and leans back her head letting the liquid go down. "I am sorry I have been avoiding you, I just… I just miss her….I miss you guys to" she says quickly adding on. " I didn't know, I didn't realise… sorry" Asami lets out the last sentence under her breathe defeated under the mercy of her friends.

Bolin and Lee look at each other knowing that it wasn't up to them to talk next, feeling the awkward tension as the seconds tick by.

"Happy birthday Asami" Opal leaps out the booth using her air bending to leap into Asami's arms and almost throw her to the ground.

A smile the big as the sun escapes Bolin's mouth and Mako can't help but smile seeing what has unfolded in front of him, letting his emotions take over and deciding that the conversation he wanted with his ex can wait a little longer.

"Thanks Opal, guys I love you so much, please make sure you drag me out the office more to see you, maybe Lee you demand a weekly dinner? Who am I to say no to my head of security" she pleads to her friend.

"Of course Boss, just don't fire me every time" she smiles taking her friend into a hug with the airbender

"Spirts Mako, common we are missing out on the elusive Asami Sato hug"

The group embrace. For maybe to long before they hear a voice.

"Guys, you owe me dinner"

"Shut up Bo" Opal and Mako say together.

"Um is there something I need to know?" Asami says with a questioning look to the group.

"Only that Opal and Mako owe us all dinner because they underestimated my power over the great Asami Sato" she smiles and drags them to the dance floor after empting their shots.


	8. Korra 4

Korra 4

_**Wake up Korra, open your eyes**__._

"_NO"_

The girl tossed over and brang her sheets to her chest,

_**Get up**__!_

"Fuck ok, just shut up!" Korra shoves the pillow behind her back as she tries to open her eyes, she struggles.

"Do you always yell and throw pillows in the in the mornings?" a low growl comes from the women next to her.

_Dam _

"No just… have someone in my head trying to get me out of bed, you know the usual Avatar problems" she leans in to kiss the girl in her bed but the women pulled away and starts putting on her clothes. "um sorry did I do something wrong?"

Korra starts to worry as she grabs her clothes off the floor,

"Kv, can you please talk to me?

"Korra look this has been fun and I like you a lot…. but I think…. I think we need to stop" Korra takes a step back "I just am sick of this routine of having to put you back together…I need someone that is… stronger then you, someone that knows what they want in life you know? Someone that can help me, not drag me down" the earth bender slams the door leaving the girl there stunned.

_What just happened? _

_**She left you Korra, because you are wasting your life here**__._

"Shut up"

_**You can't shut me out forever Korra.**_

"_Shut up!" _

The agitated avatar opens her eyes and see the damage from the night before, the room is destroyed counters bent walls dented and the bed is broken,

_Fuck, guess I'm not getting my deposit back, again._

_**GO find Toph Korra she's our friend she can help you.**_

_Toph who?_

_**Beifong**_

_Will it make you stop giving me headache?_

_**Yes Korra **_

_Well which way?_

_**You know which way Avatar**_

"ofpht, I hate when you do that… ok I'm going"


	9. Together 1

Together 1

**Korra **

"Fuck grumpma are you just going to beat the shit out of me? I thought you said you were going to help me?

Korra jumps over the wall of stone that is thrown at her, landing in the mud. Before she can move from the mud is has covered her hands and arms and has dragged her back into it face first.

_Oh hell no not again you old crank._

The broken Avatar manages to stand before a lump of mud his her in the chest and slams her back into the water again.

"Twinkle toes, you've clearly messed up that head of yours, plus your body is carrying around all that extra metal, even on your best day you couldn't beat this old blind woman"

"Look you old grump I can take you, just give me one second" Korra tries to stand but falls one knee back into the mud.

_**NO Korra we can't win this fight she is right there is something in our body **_

_no, we can't lose another fight…. Wait what is in our body?_

Korra stands fighting the mud "Toph what did you say? there is something left inside me? Is that why I can't get better? She turns to the old women that is walking back to the cave they call a home.

"well no shit twinkle t, I always knew you struggled with earth bending but surely you can feel that metal in your body?... No? well I guess I can save your ass again… when you're ready" Toph walks back to the cave leaving the Avatar in the mud.

"NO you fix me now, I need to go back to my friends I need to go back, I've messed so many things up." The girl tries and fails to take a step forward

"I can fix you, but I wont….. You're the fucking AVATAR its time that you figure out that you need to fix yourself"

Smack..

A wall of stone comes from the group and chucks the broken girl to the floor for the tenth time today.

Korra grits her teeth willing herself to do anything to get back to Republic City

"Fine gumpma"

**Mako**

"Lee, do you think this is a good idea? I know I am not as close to Asami as I use to be but I still think I know the real her."

The detective and the head of the security walks down the street on their lunch breach, finally finding some time to themselves in their busy work lives.

"Mako, she is lonely and we both know why….. we both tried to get Korra to come back and we couldn't do anything, I'm sick to death of watching her be so lonely. She needs someone she's too good to be alone forever" the strong girl forces the detective to the wall of the building they walk past.

"Hey, hey, I could arrest you for assault on an officer if you're not careful" The red eye boy looks down to the shorter women.

"You would never put me in hand cuffs… out here in the open" Lee smirks and gives the shocked detective a kiss. She blows a kiss in Mako's direction …. "tell Bolin the party is on, Sato estate 9pm." The women pulled away and runs into the Future industries Office building

"um….. yeaaaah…. Will do" they boy leans against the wall

_Dam Mako maybe you could figure your own feelings out before trying to help everyone else. Yeha good luck with that…. Dammit_

**ASAMi**

_Those plans for the south might actually work, I can't believe you've finally managed to make a business reason to go see Korra, how many back flips did you have to take before you got there? You idiot, just go see her._

"Miss Sato" Pho rings the buzzer on her intercom 

"Yes Mr Pho?" the CEO sits back in her desk

"Yes miss, I was just checking that you are getting ready for your party tonight?... the one that you made me plan?"

_oh shit I forgot Bolins birthday…._

"Oh yes, Thank you Pho, also I hope you and your partner will be joining us tonight?"

"Yes Miss we are both looking forward to it" She could hear his grin through the intercom.

"Ok Pho you can leave to get ready, see you later." The CEO goes back to thinking about the south.

"Thank you Boss…. And boss…."

"Yes Pho? The CEO says confused

"It is very nice of you to let your friends have the party on your estate" Pho knows she has forgotten but he doesn't want to embarrass his boss.

"ohhh… yes … its nothing…" the women stutters.

"9pm, me and my partner will help your friends set up before the 10pm start" he puts his boss out her misery.

"thank you Pho" Asami breathes out and closes up her office for the night.

**Bolin**

_Heck yes finally_

"Mako… I'm so glad you've finished your shift, I'm ready to Paaaaarrrrrty! Haha" the earth bender wraps his arms around his big brother.

"yes Bo you can't believe we would forget your birthday" the detective fights his brother to the floor slapping his cuffs on him.

"um bro, I'm not Lee" Bolin turns his face from the ground with his cocky brow.

"Oh that's it, straight to chief Beifong for you" Mako pulls his brother up.

"wait, wait wait, um sorry bro, I just started to find time with Opal from her air nation peace keeping duties, don't make me talk to her scary aunt" the birthday boy starts to worry….

The boys walk up the stairs thru some giant double doors.

"Hey Mako… I can't believe you would actually handcuff your own brother…. let him go before I fly you into the air. The Air bender fly's down out of nowhere and lands so softly the ground.

"Sorry Opal he was just being his usual self ….. I couldn't resist." Mako says with a smile and lets his brother go.

"yeah I get it" Opal leans in and pulls her boy up and greets him with a kiss.

"happy birthday" she leans in and kisses the shocked boy again.

_What. The. Fuck. Is going on._

"Um guys, Are you kidding me?" the birthday boy finally gets a word in.

**Lee**

"oh hey Pho thanks for helping me set up"

"No problems Lee, you know me and Gin love to help you girls out" Pho finishes off with the setting up the drink station.

"yeah I know, but we both know who should be helping sort this out" Lee looks at the man from across the room, they both nod but get back to work setting up.

_Dam Asami what are you doing? Bolin is one of your best friends how can you forget that you planed this for him._

A blurr bust thru the door, "Lee I know I'm late but I'm here; I just had to run and pick up Bo's present, took me longer then I thought. I am just going to have a shower and I'll be right down" The Black hair girl runs up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

_Dam that girl has a lot on her mind, she couldn't even say hello, we need to fix this, she needs help._

"yeha no problem boss, we will be right here"

**(few hours later)**

"Hey Bolin you enjoying your party?

"Yeah as soon as your boyfriend took your hand cuffs off me I felt instantly better" the Boy says with a massive smile.

"Why did he handcuff you?... Wait did you say MY handcuffs?" Lee steps towards the boy fist clenched

"Bolin did you really try with Lee? You know she can take both of us and I would never even think of being on your side" Mako walks up and pecks the women on the cheek before she can move closer to the birthday boy, calming her down.

_I could take both of you out right now and drag you both to the curb, lucky I like you so much, idiots._

"Go get a drink boys… and get me one before I realise I am to sober to listen to your stupid" the women winks at her boyfriend as she moves into the party looking for her best friend.

_Ok why is the host of the party leaning against the bar looking like she doesn't want to be here? _

"Hey boss"

"Hey Lee, how is everyone liking the party?"

Lee takes a seat next to next to the bar.

"yeah I think everyone is having a good time, especially the birthday boy, I have never seen Opal move like that before" she points to the middle of the dance floor to the couple grinding on each other.

"hahah yeah I think they may have missed each other, annnnd I may have done a few shots with Opal a couple of minutes ago" The CEO leans into Lee, "and I'll tell you a secret….." both girls lean in "Shhhh don't tell anyone but I think I might be a bit drunk." As She leans further she slips off the stool and falls into the Lee's arms.

"hahaha you think boss? It might not be a secret if you can't keep your feet, how about I get you water?" Lee tries to go to the kitchen, but a hand grabs her wrist.

"No Lee, you need to stop looking after me, we are friends it's not your job to keep protecting me, even though I think this hangover is going to hit me harder than that idiot the other day" Asami chuckles to herself, from the joke.

Lee smiles and pats her boss on the shoulders, "ok light weight, you ready to step it up?"

Asami's eyes widen, "what do you have in mind?"

"Well how about a little friendly game of truth or dare? Seeing as we are just friends here" Lee leans in an overstates the word friends while nudging the girl in the ribs.

"oh you sure you want me knowing all you and the hot heads dirty little secrets?" Asami smirks as she goes and sits on the couch across the dance floor.

_Oh boss it is so on._

Lee grabs a bottle and a four glasses from the bar and follows her boss to the couch. She pours two shots and begins the game.

"OK Asami, truth or dare?"

The green eyes shoot open and stares at her friend.

_Oh hell no, she can't imamate, I know exactly is going on in that head of hers and its time to finally admit it._

After two long minutes' greens eyes finally loosen up "Dare…. Bitch"

_Ohhh hell, she knows exactly what I'm trying to do, I'm not losing this battle._

"alright you animal" lee smirks "I dare you to join in on the birthday boys dance" Lee nods in the couples direction…

she notices the uncomfortable look she gets from the girl...

_hehe I've got her_

"you can always ask for a truth instead boss" she leans innocently on the arm of the chair.

Asami takes the shot, and places the glass back on the table, she gets up and walks up the couple and whispers something to them, they both look at Lee and giggle.

Asami then get in the middle of the two and spins, first with her back towards Bolin she grinds her ass against him to the music, as she has her hands around Opal's neck and pulling her closer now moving her hips off Bolin and closer to the girl, Opals hands rest on the girls hips and brings them crashing into contact, both girls losing breath.

_FUCK, that is hot._

Lee sits back in her chair as an arm wraps around her shoulder and she feels a kiss on the top of her head. "hey hot head, you finally come to say hello?" she lets out, not taking her eyes off the dancers, she watches as the dared girl spins again and arches her back to say something to Opal as she grasped onto Bolin's hips.

"well I thought you might be sick of listening to Asami talk about Korra; thought you might need a save?" the boy sits on the arm of the chair and Lee grabs his chin leaning for a kiss but stops.

"I think I might have broken our girl Hot" she turns his head to face the three dancing to the music.

"The birthday boy sure looks happy" a massive grin on his brothers face as he gets a finger gun from his younger bro. "yep you defiantly broke her Head"

The song ends and Asami drags both of the couple to the couch the all fall down laughing.

"So, OP and the BDboy are in for our game Lee"

_She can't get out of this one._

**Opal**

Lee had told me of her plan to finally get Asami to admit her feelings, I was into the plan but I was worried about pushing my friend to far. She clearly didn't know what I knew about Korra's feeling towards her and I wasn't going to tell her, as Korra promised me not to tell the CEO before she left... but she also did promise she would write to me so maybe it meant nothing to her.

"Alright girls" she winks at her boy as he has the biggest grin on his face, "I hear you got a game going on over here, and we are in" she looks at Lee. So "Head who's turn is it?" Lee blushes at her nick name, the CEO notices but lets it go as Lee quickly says.

"well I think the host may have earnt her turn" a stupid grin on her face as she looks at Opal, "what do you say Birthday Boy?

"Sure did" Bolin grabs his mouth before a smack comes to his thy from his girlfriend.

_He is so cute._

She gathers herself and backs her boyfriend up.

'yeah Asami your turn."


End file.
